Modern Vampires
Moderns are vampires that are born within the proper given years and they are the youngest vampire sub-species discovered thus far. Their name comes from, of course, the term modernism and post-modernism. Moderns, with the resurgence of the vampire subculture and the goth and punk subcultures, are much more reckless than their elders usually. These vampires are typically for coming out, eager to let their existence be known to mankind. Traits Fangs Like vampires of modern legend, Moderns’ canine teeth are pointed and sharp, the only fangs that they possess. An ability that is unique to Moderns alone is that their fangs are retractable at will. They are able to retract them for a more human look though sometimes they accidently come out of their own accord during a swoon, when hungry or aroused. Transformation Like the Nosferatu and the Lores, Moderns cannot transform into a bat, it is merely a myth. Unlike the Nosferatu, however, they are not able to undergo any kind transformation even on the face. Bloodlust When Moderns smell a large amount of blood they fall into a state called a swoon. In this state they are entranced and driven by the need of blood, though not violently as the Nosferatu are. They are conscious and aware of their actions while they seduce the nearest human around, using their charm to lure and convince a human to readily give in to their needs. The difference between a swoon and normal feeding is that during a swoon they are not able to resist the need for blood even if they have fed earlier and prey upon the nearest human no matter who it is while during a normal feeding they are very much in control of who they take and when. Unique Abilities Unfortunately, Moderns do not posses any special powers like the other two subspecies of vampires. The only unique ability they have is their retractable fangs, nothing else. Reproduction Moderns cannot reproduce like humans as their reproductive systems do not work once changed into a vampire and the only fluid they maintain is blood, leaving no way for males to impregnate humans. On that note they are able to have sex with each other, humans, shifters, etc. If they choose so, their bite can be very enjoyable and erotic to the point of addicting. When feeding without the intention of killing, Moderns can make their bites a sensual experience for the person on the receiving end which is why there are many vampire groupies that willingly let themselves get fed upon. Movement The Moderns movements are naturally graceful and flowing as they have precise control over their entire bodies. They are not able to scale walls that go vertically up for several stories but can leap onto high walls or landings easily. Weaknesses Sunlight Moderns do not have any tolerance for direct sunlight or UV lamps and will be killed after prolonged exposure. Their skin first burns as a warning to get away from the light then bursts into flames if they are not able to take cover and finally burn up into ash if they stay out in the sun or have constant contact with a UV lamp. The longer the exposure, the more time and blood they need to heal all wounds. A vampire in such a wounded state is extremely vulnerable and easy to kill as they are weak and in need of sustenance. Silver and Religious Icons These items have absolutely no affect on Moderns, it is pure myth that they are harmed and weakened by crucifixes and the like. They will not recoil if these items are brandished and will indeed, most of the time, laugh at the foolish attempt. Garlic Along with silver and religious icons, garlic has no affect whatsoever on Moderns. The most that will happen is that the vampire will find the scent very strong as the sense of smell has been heightened but beyond that aren’t repelled by it. Decapitation The other only sure way to kill a Modern is to sever the head or otherwise do damage to the brain that is beyond repair, then burn both head and body. The head and body must be burned separately.